1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to conveyor systems and, in particular to pipeline monorail systems for use in the construction and maintenance of pipelines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is highly desirable in the construction and maintenance of a pipeline that minimal damage be done to the environment. Cost efficiency is also a major consideration. In conventional pipeline construction an access road is required and clearing of trees, burning or hauling of the debris, leveling, grading, and hauling of soil and gravel results. Additionally, for maintenance of the pipeline a degree of maintenance of the roads is also required. The swath of vegetation destroyed as well as the road and the pipeline, itself, may be destructive to the fauna and flora of the area and a significant unwanted impact on the environment of the region results.
While there are no known inventions directed to this particular problem of pipeline construction, several relevant inventions relate to using a pipeline for machinery and equipment conveyance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,224 issued to E. F. Sims discloses apparatus for transporting heavy equipment on a pipeline. Sims utilizes pneumatic tires for traction on a smooth surfaced pipeline and steerable wheels for guidance. Sensors are used for controlling the steering. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,861,319 and 3,776,141 issued to Gelhard et al show a transportation system for hostile environments. Gelhard et al utilizes two conduits vertically connected, each conduit having a trackway within and having rails for a suspension train on the outside. U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,274 issued to S. E. Ewing discloses an inspection vehicle for a conveyor belt.